Billie Sakez
Read her full story here! Summary Her mother was an alcoholic, her father was never home, her brother was abusive, and her friends abandoned her. She decides to stay strong, so she could fight her way through. She decides to fulfill her satisfaction, by killing the ones that have decided to leave her crew. Personality Warnings; Abilities; E.T.C She's definitely not perfect. She'll come off as a bit antisocial and blunt, and will definitely mark her territory. She'll swipe off as temporarily rude, but get on her good side and she might think about being your friend, but nothing more. Everyone knows it. Don't expect a friendship to last long, or even have a friendship with her, she'll turn on you faster then light, no matter what. Sure, she hangs with the rest but, she doesn't get too comfortable. Maybe when it gets crowded or when she's bored, she'll lay across a lap, but not for the longest time. Even though she may distance herself when it comes to trust and friendship, her actions with the rest are as if they were to be "friends". Even if her acts aren't for long. A small smile at a joke, or a pat on the shoulder is the most physical she'll ever be. Of course she does this to show she is there. Vision and Hearing ''' She'll listen. Her hearing and vision are nearly inhuman. No mistakes for the steps behind her or the whispers about her behind her back. This come's in handy when she isn't sure if she is being tracked, followed or even being watched. '''Management Taking walks in the forest will soothe her anger, which would be quite often. Coffee? Don't bother, tea and sour-patch are more her thing when stressed. She'll train herself outside and even push herself passed the limits. Keeping in shape is something she isn't worried about, like most girls, due to that she is already in good shape. Taking herself out to do some sports or just simply jogging in sweats and a black shirt would do her fine to calm her nerves. In fact, her body is slightly more masculine then feminine. Her attitude and sarcasm can be hilarious, but confusing at the same time. Sometime that's all she'll want to do; is confuse you. That is, if you're actually, talking and having fun. Don't get it wrong. Talking, she doesn't admired it, but enjoys the company. Don't leave her in the quiet, she'll love to hear your screams. When it comes down to what she loves and knows how to do best, murder and kill innocent families (people), she doesn't mess around. Once she has her eyes on you, it would be impossible to get them off. And I don't mean that, in the, Yandere way. If you run, she's been self-trained to run miles and will catch up with you in an instant. Perky? No way! She'll get her hands dirty with no thought. Whether it's playing in mud or digging through corpses. Skirts, makeup and dresses? You'll never catch her wearing those. Depressed? Yes. She doesn't show it but it's there. Although it doesn't weaken her; She often thinks about her past; don't ask her about it or she'll snap, especially when she's in thought. Her past is something she doesn't mess around with. Behind that wall of fierce, her soft spot is quite rare to get to, and it's mainly for dogs (K-9). She does, however, only have the tattooed initials of her fathers, first and last name, in which is B.S. (Benjamin Tim Sakez) on her left wrist. Don't get her wrong though, she doesn't have a problem, until it involves her. Her scars on her body weren't just from her brother. '''Skilled at combat and High pain tolerance? '''Definitely. She may not be the best, but she love's to feel a bit of physical pain; Even if it does take a couple of Jeff's knife wounds. She's like a sponge. A couple hits on her and it's like she'll absorb power. Just because she's not the best and she's a girl, doesn't mean you can over power her so easily. She'll get back up and charge back at you in a blink of an eye. '''Stealthy? '''Of course. How else would she sneak into your bedroom without your neighbors or parents noticing? Unless she wants some action from the police for a laugh. Creaky floors and doors are her favorite. But she knows how to access without a creak, if she wanted to. Her agility is a gift. Category:Female Category:OC Category:Human Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Teenager